Reverend John
]] Reverend John is the supposed father of Israphel who lost his son to a creeper attack that also damaged his house. He lived in Terrorvale in a house on a hill and owned a church called St. Creeper's, where he preached the Word of Notch before he joined the Cult of Israphel. The St. Creepers Church is probably called that beacuse his son died because of creepers. Background Few things are known of the Reverend. If John is indeed Israphel's father, then it makes more sense for him to cover up his son's death and worship him as a god. It is unknown whether John may have always been involved in the occult, or his son's death drove him over to it. However, it could be possible Israphel hypnotised Reverend John to divert Honeydew and Xephos while he set up his castle and the tunnel to their nether portal. His weapon of choice in Season 1 is a golden sword which he claims to be holy, and in Season 3, after his sword breaks, he attempts to use a piece of Karpath's Map as a weapon. Biography John is first seen in Part 22 of Season 1, when Simon and Lewis discovered Terrorvale and are introduced to him by Old Peculier. He later asks the pair to retrieve a bible from his old abandoned house, where his son (later revealed to be Israphel) died in a creeper attack, expecting them to die. When they returned, they were puzzled because there was no bible in the house, he then attacked them, and Simon and Lewis were forced to kill him. Upon death, he dropped a golden sword, and a full inventory worth of books, showing John returned in Episode 11 of Season 3, as an undead member of the Cult of Israphel, living in the abandoned Crumbling Ruins next to Mistral City. Xephos and Honeydew found him in an empty room, and stared at him for a moment in confusion and fear, before running out of the room and slamming the door. Shortly after, they entered the room again, to hear John say, "You still live?" when Xephos answered "Yep!", Reverend John said "Embrace the dark" And attacked him. Xephos hit him back, and John fled into a hallway. Xephos and Honeydew chased him, and when they caught him, finally slayed him, and discovered he had a piece of Karpath's Map. He also drops many torches when they kill him, likely meaning he was the one who removed the torches from the Abandoned Mine. If Isabel's story is true and Israphel was evil long before his "death" in Terrorvale, Reverend John may not actually be Israphel's father at all, rather a cultist following the backstory set by Israphel. Daisy Duke and Old Peculier's memories of Israphels "death" may only be Israphel's taint. If this is true, it would cover up a few plot holes, such as Israphel's battle with Old Peculier's father, and kidnapping of his mother. Quotes "I am John, Disciple of Notch." "I beseech you! Please go to my house and recover my belonging." "The master promises eternity." "You still live?" "Embrace the dark..." "Taste my holy blade!" Appearances *Season 1 **Part 23: The House on the Hill **Part 24: Troubling Events in Terrorvale *Season 3 **"Shadow of Israphel" Part 11: The Crumbling Ruin Skins Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Cultist Category:Villains Category:Shadow of Israphel